


aid is 12

by Lit_toaster



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lit_toaster/pseuds/Lit_toaster
Kudos: 1





	aid is 12

One day Aid was walking home from school and was passing the homeless man known as Whyse. "Hey, little boy comes here for a second," The old man said. Aid was hesitant at first but decided to help out the homeless man. "follow me, I got something stuck in this alley," he said before standing up and heading into the alley and ducked behind a dumpster. Aid was clueless to what Whyse was planning. He ended up walking right passed the dumpster; then, he felt a rough hand yank him back. His head slammed into the metal dumpster, making a loud sound and knocking him out. Whyse grew a grin that rivaled one of the Grinch. He took the boy into an abandoned building nearby.   
Once Aid woke up with a pounding headache, He tugged on his arms, but he realized that he is tied to a bed frame with no way to get out of the ropes. "Look who is awake little boy," Whyse grumbled, sitting up in a chair. He stood up, and his towel dropped, revealing his 11-Inch penis. Aid's heart sank, and his eyes shot open. " That's the biggest one I-I've ever seen," Aid muttered out just quiet enough for him to hear himself. Before Aid knew his clothes were ripped off savagely by the big man. Aid's penis was at full mast at four inches. " Your Penis is mighty small, slut" Whyse said before thrusting his dick into Aid's anus tearing his rectum. Aid started screaming in pain as Whyse abruptly pulled his shlong out of Aid's anus. Aid thought it was done, but Whyse started thrusting into Aid. Aid was screaming in pain from the friction in his anus. Whyse didn't listen to his cries for help and came in his rectum before pulling out. Whyse got up on the bed and began to thrust his cock between Aid's manboobs, Whyse put his hand in Aid's mouth to hold it open before he busted all over his face and in his mouth. Whyse stood up and put his clothes on before leaving.


End file.
